The Clash of The Clans
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: The great cat Clans have lived in peace for generations, but when the wolves' Clans come, will they be friends, or foes? As the time of the Great Clash approaches, The Pure Ones rise up. Will the cats and wolves join together to stop the Pure Ones, or will they be annihilated by the Pure Ones' immense power?


**Hey, It's Onyx. Yes, all you flamers, it's ****_me_**** again. Well, get used to it, because I am alive and kicking. And to all you nice, kind and friendly people, this is my new story, Clash of The Clans. Yep, my new story. It's about the big cat clans and wolf and wolf hybrid clans. I will post The Vixen Strikes soon.**

**Bye, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

The Great Cat Clans

_DesertClan_

Leader ~ Aspenstar- large tawny gold tigress with rippling black-brown stripes and sparkling dark forest green eyes

Deputy ~ Sunspirit- muscular golden-brown male tiger with black stripes and warm dark amber eyes Apprentice- Dustpaw

Medicine Cat ~ Silversong- lithe silvery-white tigress with black stripes and dark blue eyes Apprentice- Breezepaw

Warriors

Goldenfrost- golden tigress with dark black-brown stripes and frosty light amber eyes

Silvernight- white tigress with black stripes that have silver tipped fur and light ice blue eyes

Flamestrike- fiery dark burnt orange male tiger with long and thick black stripes and piercing amber eyes Apprentice- Singepaw

Blackstripe- burnt orange male tiger with large black stripes and dark amber eyes

Firesong- beautiful fiery orange tigress with rippling black stripes and light amber eyes

Nightstripe- bronze male tiger with black stripes and amber eyes

Skysong- white tigress with long black stripes and with sky blue eyes

Frostbreeze- grayish-white tigress with black stripes and frosty dark blue eyes

Falconstrike- golden-brown male tiger with dark black-brown stripes and dark golden amber eyes

Hawkfall- dark golden-brown male tiger with black-brown stripes and light golden amber eyes

Apprentices

Dustpaw- light golden-brown male tiger with black stripes and dark green eyes

Breezepaw- burnt orange tigress with black stripes and dark amber eyes

Singepaw- dark burnt orange male tiger with black stripes and dark green eyes

Queens

Fallensong- beautiful and fiery tawny gold tigress with dark black-brown stripes and striking dark golden honey amber eyes (mother to Falconstrike's kits; Fawnkit, Hawkkit and Spiritkit)

Leafheart- pretty dark orange tigress with long, thick black stripes and dark green eyes (mother to Nightstripe's kits; Fallowkit and Scarletkit)

Breezewind- white tigress with black stripes and frosty light blue eyes with silvery flecks (expecting Sunspirit's kits)

Kits

Fawnkit- fiery tawny gold female tiger kit with dark black-brown stripes and dark honey amber eyes with golden flecks

Hawkkit- strong golden-brown male tiger kit with black stripes and dark forest emerald green eyes with gray flecks

Spiritkit- quiet pure silvery white female tiger kit with silvery stripes and frosty pale ice blue eyes with silvery white flecks

Fallowkit- talkative tawny orange female tiger kit with black stripes and dark green eyes with forest green flecks

Scarletkit- hotheaded reddish orange female tiger kit with thick black stripes and dark amber eyes with dark honey amber flecks

Elders

Jayhawk- white male tiger with black stripes and dark blue eyes

Frostlight- white tigress with black stripes and frosty blue eyes

* * *

JungleClan

Leader ~ Sharpstar - handsome golden male jaguar with black rosette spots and dark amber eyes

Deputy ~ Nighthawk - dark golden-brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and dark green eyes (acting as deputy)

Medicine Cat ~ Fallenbreeze - cream female jaguar with black rosette spots and dark green eyes

Warriors

Mothlight- beautiful cream female jaguar with dark brown rosette spots and light green eyes

Lightsong - striking light gold female jaguar with pitch black rosette spots and light honey amber eyes Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Riverfang- brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and dark forest emerald green eyes Apprentice- Blackpaw

Firespark- handsome golden-brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and dark green eyes Apprentice- Sparkpaw

Darklight- dark brown female jaguar with black rosette spots and dark greenish-amber eyes

Tansyfall- brown female jaguar with black rosette spots and light amber eyes

Foxheart- reddish-brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and cold amber eyes

Lightbreeze- white female jaguar with black-brown rosette spots and dark green eyes

Breezefang- golden-brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and light green eyes

Hawkheart- light brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and dark green eyes

Apprentices

Dawnpaw- light gold female jaguar with black rosette spots and dark amber eyes

Blackpaw- dark gold female jaguar with black rosette spots and light amber eyes

Sparkpaw- handsome gold male jaguar with black rosette spots and striking dark silky golden amber eyes

Queens

Vixenpelt- reddish-gold female jaguar with black-brown rosette spots and silky dark golden honey amber eyes (expecting Sharpstar's kits) deputy (look at deputy position)

Grassbreeze- golden-brown female jaguar with black rosette spots and light green eyes (mother to Foxheart's kits; Clawkit and Nightkit)

Kits

Clawkit- dark brown male jaguar kit with black rosette spots and dark green eyes

Nightkit- golden-brown male jaguar kit with black rosette spots and light amber eyes

Elders

Heartwish- golden-brown female jaguar with black rosette spots and dark blue eyes

Tallstone- dark brown male jaguar with black rosette spots and dark green eyes

* * *

ForestClan

Leader ~ Lightstar- golden-brown she-leopard with dark black-brown spots and dark green eyes

Deputy ~ Darkfall- golden-brown male leopard with dark black-brown spots and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Sagestorm- white she-leopard with black spots and dark blue eyes

Warriors

Jaylight- golden-brown she-leopard with black spots and jay blue eyes

Fawnlight- beautiful light gold she-leopard with black spots and light honey amber eyes

Deerlight- beautiful dark gold she-leopard with dark black-brown spots and dark amber eyes

Tigerpelt- tawny gold male leopard with black spots and dark blue eyes

Jayheart- golden-brown male leopard with dark brown spots and light green eyes

Birdflight- fiery tawny gold she-leopard with dark black-brown spots and blue eyes

Heronfang- light orange male leopard with black spots and dark green eyes

Grayflight- grayish-white female leopard with black spots and dark gray eyes

Queens

Blacksong- brown she-leopard with black spots and brown eyes (expecting Heronfang's kits)

* * *

DustClan

Leader ~ Tawnystar- tawny gold male lion with a dark gold mane and amber eyes

Deputy ~ Windstorm- white lioness with a silver tufted tail and ice blue eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Tufttail- golden-brown male lion with a brown mane and green eyes

Warriors

Lightningfall- golden-brown male lion with a golden mane and dark green eyes

Stormlight- white lioness with a white tufted tail and pale blue eyes

Lionstrike- handsome dusty gold male lion with a dark gold mane

Dustblaze- dust-colored lioness with a fiery gold tufted tail and piercing green eyes

Bramblefeather- dark brown lioness with a black-brown tufted tail and beautiful fiery amber eyes Apprentice- Larkpaw

Birchcloud- light brown lioness with a brown tufted tail and dark blue eyes

Spiderleap- annoying brown male lion with a dark brown mane and green eyes

Foxstep- fiery golden-brown male lion with a black mane and light amber eyes

Queens

Jayheart- white lioness with a black tufted tail and beautiful honey amber eyes (mother to Spiderleap's kits; Fernkit and Featherkit)

Elders

Yewheart- gray male lion and dark gray mane and light gray eyes

* * *

Messengers

Khan- 4 year old dun Lusitano mustang stallion with a black mane and tail and dark green eyes

Freya- 3 year old black Wielkopolski mustang mare with a black mane and tail and dark blue eyes

Raja- 5 year old white Shagya Arab mustang stallion with a white mane and tail and light blue eyes

Rowan- 2 year old copper Danish Warmblood mustang stallion with a copper mane and tail and dark green eyes

The Pure Ones

Dahi- pure silvery white female jaguar with silver rosette spots and frosty pale ice blue eyes with silvery white flecks and a light silvery white four-pointed star in the middle of her chest with silver dots on pure white paw pads

Aizhan- pure silvery white tigress with rippling silver stripes and frosty pale ice blue eyes with silvery white flecks and a light silvery white four-pointed star in the middle of her chest with silver dots on pure white paw pads

Lyazzat- pure silvery white she-leopard with teardrop silver spots and frosty pale ice blue eyes with silvery white flecks and a light silvery white four-pointed star in the middle of her chest with silver dots on pure white paw pads

Anan- pure silvery white lioness with a faint silver mane and silver tufted tail and frosty pale ice blue eyes with silvery white flecks and a light silvery white four-pointed star in the middle of her chest with silver dots on pure white paw pads

Rogues

Sun- golden-brown male lynx with black points and dark green eyes

Cloud- white female ocelot with grayish-white spots and dark amber eyes

* * *

Prologue

A large tawny gold tigress was walking along the moonlit river, when she heard hooves pounding through the sandy territory. She thought it was an antelope or maybe a stray deer from JungleClan's territory. She crouched down, ready to pounce. She saw a figure in the distance that looked like an antelope. She was about to jump when she heard a whinny. "Aspenstar, Aspenstar! Don't attack, Don't attack! It's me, Khan!" Aspenstar relaxed her muscles. "Oh, Khan. It was just you. What news do you have for me?" she asked. "Four pack of dog-like creatures are running towards your territory at full speed!" Khan neighed urgently. "Dogs?" Aspenstar scoffed. "We can take dogs!" "No, you don't understand Aspenstar! This are much bigger than dogs! Listen for yourself!"

Aspenstar crouched into a hunting position and closed her eyes. Like all leaders when they receive their nine lives, Aspenstar received from Oakstar, the last leader before her, the power to see and hear things that were far away. She saw four packs of dogs, no, wolves. They were huge. There were leaders, deputies, medicine dogs, warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders. These weren't packs, they were Clans! Aspenstar opened her eyes and stood up. "Warn the other messengers. Tell them to tell the other leaders. Hurry!" Aspenstar roared. Khan galloped back to the stick barn that the large cats made for the messengers.

Aspenstar ran to the lake in DesertClan's territory and jumped in. She swam for a while, thinking. First they have to deal with The Pure Ones, and now this. What's next?

* * *

Second Cliffhanger! Review, and tell what you think!


End file.
